Albino 10 - Battles of Dragonball
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A story request from Mace sheperd. Please vote on whether or not I should continue it.


_**This story is not really one I wanted to do, but it was requested by Mace Shepard. A fellow author on this site who is currently writing a story called The Multiverse Travels of Ben 10. I personally recommend it. It doesn't really feel like a story I would like to continue writing, but if you guys want me to keep writing it, let me know.**_

_***I still don't own Ben 10. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.***_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

***WAKEY, WAKEY, SLEEPY HEAD! HA-HA-HA...* *SMASH!***

"Ugh… that cousin of mine buys the worst Christmas gifts ever…!" said an adolescent boy from under his bed covers.

Rising up from beneath the covers is a fifteen, maybe sixteen year old boy who's actually albino. As such, he was born with white hair, white skin, and purple eyes which are currently bleary from having just woken up. His white hair, which is usually in the style of a bowl cut, is currently all messy due to bedhead, and he's wearing a simple pair of shorts and a muscle shirt as his pajamas.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and scratched his stomach as he released a loud yawn.

A knock on his door alerted him to the presence of someone.

"Ben, sweetie? Are you awake?" said a woman's voice from the other side of the door. "It's Saturday, son. I set your alarm to wake you up early today like you asked."

Popping his spine, Ben called through the door.

"Thanks, Mom, I just woke up. I'll be out in a bit."

"Okay, sweetie. Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes."

Yup. This is Ben Tennyson, a teenage boy who happens to have saved the whole universe more times than he cares to count. Together with his best friend, Kevin E. Levin, his partner in the Plumbers (the galactic police force, not the kind that fix pipes and unclog drains) Rook Blonko, and his grandfather and cousin, Maxwell and Gwendolyn Tennyson, he's fought against the likes of Vilgax, the Forever Knights, the Highbreed and their DNAliens, Michael Morningstar, the Techadons, the Vreedles, the Pantophage, Eon, and all sorts of other foes and prevailed.

And it's all thanks, in part, to a certain alien watch that rests upon his wrist. This particular model resembles a gray wristwatch with a square faceplate, and four red spikes sticking out of the band. The faceplate itself is black with two red lines that form an hourglass, while the buttons are red just like the lines and spikes. This device is the Omnitrix - Azmuth's greatest creation that has also been the greatest source of conflict for Ben ever since he found it on a camping trip with his grandfather and cousin when he was ten years old.

With it, Ben is able to turn into many different aliens that have incredible powers. His first ten are his go-to classics that he often has to resort to when all else fails. However, he also has several other aliens that have proven to be just as useful.

Unfortunately, there are a few that have a higher streak for being useless. But they're very few in number, and the Omnitrix doesn't give him those aliens as often as it used to.

After a quick shower, Ben dressed in his usual attire as he prepared himself for the day ahead of him. His clothes consisted of a brown shirt with a negative 10 on the front with a sparkly golden jacket over it, a pair of pants, and he has a few pieces of clothing that were made after a few hunting trips with his grandfather. A coonskin hat, a pair of aligator skin boots, a necklace made from the teeth of the same aligator that Ben's boots came from, and finally a pair of earrings made from a single bear tooth each. But these ones have been painted like the Greek flag. And after brushing his horseshoe mustache to be nice and neat, he looked himself in the mirror one final time to make sure that he was totally ready to start the day.

"I better grab my Plumbers Badge while I'm at it. Last time I forgot it and Rook had to let me into the base, he wouldn't stop talking my ear off about it. Seriously, it was an honest slip of the mind, and he can't just leave it alone?" Ben said to himself. "But at least he's giving me a ride to the base today. My car's at the shop thanks to Cash and JT vandalizing it and messing with the internal systems… again…"

As he grabbed his badge and put it in his pocket, while at the same time making sure his wallet was hooked to its chain and putting that in his back pocket, Ben thought back to how he's always been treated badly by other kids his age due to having been born albino. It's not something that most people in Bellwood often see, and while some kids thought it was cool, his girlfriend Julie included, he's had more than his share of bullies because of it.

And even now, Cash and JT just can't stop messing with him due to his albinism.

"Well, I know one thing I have to do before I go to work today."

Ben took out his cellphone on his way to the dining room and made a call he never really wanted to make.

"Hello, yes police? Yeah, I'd like to report destruction of private property…"

* * *

_**...Meanwhile, on Galvan MK II…**_

* * *

On the planet known as Galvan Mark II we happen upon the central laboratory where several members of an alien race called the Galvan are hard at work thinking and creating all forms of new technology. Some of which is so simple a child of any species could use it and make it work. Others so radically complex, they defy comprehension.

The Galvan are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians. Galvan are about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. The Galvan have large, bulbous, eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Normal Galvan have green eyes which seems to be a common thing in this universe.

And in the center of the lab stood the First Thinker. The leader of all the Galvan. And he was being approached by one of his assistants. A squid-like alien female known as Myaxx.

Myaxx, at first, looked like a slightly more feminine version of her people's leader, Vilgax. But over time, her appearance changed to look more like that of a human woman having a slender build while also having the coveted hourglass figure that many women would kill for. Not to mention her facial tentacles seem to be moving from her face to her head to act as hair like a human woman has. She wears a set of black and red armor that resembles a leotard, a pair of gauntlets, and thigh high boots.

"Azmuth." she said, gaining the Galvan's attention.

Azmuth, like most of his species, has the bulbous green eyes and amphibious look of the Galvan race. However, his eyes are slightly squinty due to either age or working too much, and he has more wrinkles as well as a set of growth on his face that act like a beard. He wears a green and black tunic that looks more like an aztec toga, and he has armor on his shoulders, wrists and legs.

"What is it Myaxx? I'm trying to think!" Azmuth asked, irritated at his thinking time being interrupted.

But Myaxx didn't let his tone bother her. She has urgent news for him and is intent on delivering them. Whether her boss wants to hear this news or not!

"I have updated information on the break-in last night." She informed.

Azmuth's eyes narrowed as he understood the severity of the situation now.

"Don't pause for suspense, tell me!" he ordered.

"We completed the inventory. Only one item was stolen. Your greatest invention." Myaxx reported.

"The improved Ultimatrix." Azmuth said gravely.

He pinched where the bridge of his nose would be if he had one, now feeling like something bad was going to happen because of this. After the inferior Ultimatrix that Azmuth deemed unworthy of Ben was stolen by Albedo, the aged Galvan began to work on a new and improved Ultimatrix to give to Ben as a way of giving him an edge against the foes that even his toughest aliens can't defeat on their own. Especially since Vilgax still has his sights set on the Omnitrix so he can create an army of shapeshifting aliens to conquer the entire universe. It wouldn't be the first time Vilgax has gone after the Omnitrix in his eternal quest for power, and it won't be the last.

Still, he wasn't too concerned, as the improved Ultimatrix was actually rather unstable, making it unusable to whoever it is that stole it. Unless they were planning to make a planet busting nuke out of it. But what are the odds of that happening?

...On second thought, don't answer that because I don't wanna know.

"Still, the energy core was incomplete, so there isn't much our thief can do with it. We can always rebuild it." Azmuth said.

"That wasn't all, sir. We have security feeds of the robbery." Myaxx reported as a computer keyboard rose up from the floor. "We know who has it!"

She began typing in the necessary security codes in order to access the security footage. Azmuth turned his attention to a TV screen that lowered from the ceiling as the footage began to play. Azmuth watched in amazement as a shadowy figure that looked oddly like a human expertly avoided the Galvan security patrols and moved swiftly down the halls to the technology vault where he kept the Ultimatrix.

Upon reaching the vault, the screen showed that the Ultimatrix power core was being safeguarded within a field of ever shifting energy. You can tell that one touch, and you're fried crispier than British fish n' chips! Once the shadowy figure inputs the proper clearance codes, the field slowly turns off and fizzles into nothing. This allowed the human to get to the pedestal where a core similar to that of Azmuth's own Omnitrix was resting. The figure picked up the core and seemed to observe it just as the security footage was paused on the back of the humanoid figure.

A humanoid figure that Azmuth knows all too well.

"No…! Not him!" Azmuth mumbled, eyes narrowed in anger and dread.

_"ANYONE but HIM!"_

As the story continues, the area shifts from Galvan Mark II's lab to an odd bunker of sorts where the floor is littered with the remains of ridiculous amounts of chili fries. And at a work desk, we can see that someone is busy working on something that involves the stolen Ultimatrix core.

The one in question is a lookalike of Ben Tennyson. However, he's an inverted version of Ben. His hair is brown instead of white, even though his skin is still albino. However, he let his hair grow out of, what he dubbed as a ridiculous bowl cut, and instead keeps his hair in a warrior's wolftail with a pair of long bangs framing his face. He also still has the mustache that this universe's Ben is known for. Instead of his eyes being purple, his eyes are red, and he's wearing all the same clothing that Ben does, but with an inverted color scheme.

The Ben Tennyson lookalike took a chili fry from the mess on the table and popped it in his mouth, chewing as he implemented the final step in his construction project. With a loud snap, the Improved Ultimatrix Core was placed into what appears to be an indigo gauntlet that takes up almost half of the wearer's forearm. In fact, this one looks a lot like Yang's Ember Celica gauntlet from the RWBY series. A series that this lookalike must have found interesting to use this particular design. Green electricity sparked at the base of the core before the boy turned the dial, causing the hourglass mark on the faceplate to change colors from green to indigo. Swallowing the food in his mouth, the boy smirked in satisfaction as he placed the finished product on the table.

"I've done it! I've recreated the power of the Ultimatrix! No… I've exceeded it! And, best of all, stabilized it!" the brown haired boy exclaimed.

He activated this new Ultimatrix and made small holograms of different aliens appear on the faceplate, all made from indigo light. Which is odd, as one would think the color would match the wearer's eyes. But I digress.

"After all this time, I'm but one transformation away from escaping this accursed human body and returning to my own!"

However, as the boy turned the dial and searched through the list of alien DNA, he couldn't find the DNA he was looking for. He cycled through and saw DNA from a Vaxasaurian, a Cerebrocrustacean, a Methanosian, a Sonorosian, an Appoplexian, an Arachnichimp, and even a Vladat, but he couldn't find the right DNA for his little plan.

"There's no Galvan in the active list. And the other lists are locked. It's the same as with my Ultimatrix..." he said to himself with a growl before adding "There's nothing here but TENNYSON'S aliens!"

"Trouble?" asked a man's voice.

The boy, who is apparently a Galvan trapped in a human body, looked to the door of his bunker to a figure hiding in the shadows. He doesn't seem all that worried about the intruder.

"An unexpected setback." he replied before explaining "My new Ultimatrix, like the one I'm currently using, is still linked to the original's database. Ben's human DNA is still the default."

The intruder began to walk down the steps into the bunker, all while staying within the shadows of the entrance.

"And you're still trapped." he quipped.

The humanized Galvan was not amused.

"Only until I get my hands on the original Omnitrix!" he snapped. "I can use it to reset this one and mine. Then I'm cured!"

"You say that as if taking the Omnitrix were a simple task. Admit it, Albedo," said the figure as he stepped out the shadows, revealing himself to be the former news reporter and still the biggest hater of Ben Tennyson in the world, Will Harangue.

Will Harangue is a man in his early forties that looks quite a bit different from the one we all know and despise. For one thing, his hair is actually in the style of an afro, while his skin is purple. It would seem as though this universe's Will Harangue has what's known as Argyria/Argyrosis due to exposure to large quantities of silver dust. He's still dressed like a news reporter and definitely hates Ben Tennyson with a passion, but those are the only similarities that he has to the one we're all familiar with.

"We need each other!" he declared.

"No. I need the Omnitrix, and you want to destroy it because of your Xenophobia. That's a bad basis for an alliance." the now named Albedo stated, remaining on the side of caution.

But Harangue wasn't willing to give up so easily. So, he played his trump card for this conversation.

"You can keep the Omnitrix when this is all over! I just want to kill Ben Tennyson!"

Hearing this little tidbit made Albedo smirk. Maybe he can work with this. After all, like the old saying goes; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"Well then, Mister Harangue, what would you say to a mutually beneficial alliance between us? A way for us to utterly destroy Tennyson, and take away all that which he holds precious to him?" Albedo asked.

Harangue looked at Albedo for a moment, then narrowed his eyes as a smirk made its way to his face.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

_**...Back on Earth...**_

* * *

Ben was tapping his foot as he waited in his parking lot for his partner to finally show up. His parents left to go and run some errands half an hour ago and he's still waiting. Checking his Omnitrix, he switched to the digital watch feature and checked the time.

Rook is late.

And that's not like him. He's usually very punctual, being either early or on time for everything. Barring sudden emergencies, becuase who's ever truly prepared for one of those?

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Ben said to himself. "I better go look for him, just to make sure nothing bad has happened."

Activating the Omnitrix, Ben transformed into one of his faster aliens known as XLR8. But this one is different from the one we all know and respect.

This version of XLR8 looks like a heavily-armored velociraptor. He has gray roller balls on his feet which are actually a part of him, and wears a jagged green conoid helmet. He predominantly has green armor covering his entire body. He has green fins on his back, which kind of give off the impression of the dorsal fins of a shark or other such fish. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has four claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and strange for this world's Ben Tennyson, but this version of XLR8 is also wearing a cowboy hat that's red with orange flames painted on it.

And the funny thing about this hat is that, no matter how fast XLR8 runs, it never flies off his head.

"I better speed off into town and see what's going on."

In a blur of green, Ben took off towards town to try and find Rook and the others. Call him supersticious if you must, but he believes that Rook actually being late for something is a bad omen for him.

If only he understood how right he is.

* * *

Ben had just arrived at downtown Bellwood after his Plumbers Badge picked up a distress signal that he from his partner, Rook. As he changed back from his Kineceleran form, Ben surveyed the damage to the surrounding area. The fight must've been brutal. There was layers upon layers of broken concrete, destroyed buildings, and the scent of blood was everywhere! Not to mention several small fires with smoke billowing in various areas.

"Man, I know the bad guys I fight are demented, but I didn't think they'd go this far..." Ben said to himself. "But I'm pretty sure Rook and the others managed to finally put a stop to whatever was happening here."

His Omnitrix started beeping as it detected the signal from Rook's Proto Tool. He looked in the direction that the Omnitrix was directing him to, and smirked.

"There they are! Probably still checking around for survivors." Ben said.

He ran off in the direction of the signal completely unaware of what he might find. He didn't have to run for long. When he got to the primary battlefield, Ben gasped in horror.

The bodies of his family and friends were scattered all around the place! Their bodies were still recognizable, but they had sustained serious damage. Blood and gore littered the entire area, and Ben could sense that there was only a single life left and that it was fading fast!

"Kevin...! Rook...! Grandpa...! Cooper...! Manny...! Helen...! Mom...! Dad...! Aunt Natalie...! Uncle Frank...! Julie...!"

Ben couldn't believe it. They were all dead! Some in more gruesome ways than others. Helen had been bisected at the waist, Manny had all four of his arms ripped off and a hole blasted through his skull, and Rook had been gutted like a fish with his own Proto Tool! Even Kevin looked to have four stab wounds in his body in various vital areas. Ben just stared horrified at the carnage before him.

"Ben..." called a weak voice.

Ben looked in the direction of the voice, and gasped at who it was.

"Gwen! Oh my god!" Ben cried in worry.

He ran over to his cousin, hoping that he could at least save her life. He cradled her head in his arms as he assessed the damage. She was covered from head to toe in her own blood, her hair was singed due to what must have been fire or energy based attacks, her glasses lay shattered on the ground, and her right leg and left arm were bent at an unnatural angle.

Gwen groaned as she struggled to open her eyes, but she managed to force them open enough to see her cousin's face.

"Ben... You... You have to… Run…!" Gwen struggled to say.

"Don't talk now, Gwen! You're gonna be alright! I'm gonna get you to a hospital, and they'll fix you right up! And-"

"Ben, listen to me...!" Gwen ordered, interrupting her frantic cousin.

Ben stopped talking. Gwen seemed to know something that he didn't, and she seemed to need to speak.

"I don't have much time left, Ben... Even with my Anodite heritage, I'm just... Prolonging the inevitable." Gwen said, coughing up a glob of blood. "It's Albedo...! He's back and he's got a partner! Together, they're just too strong...!"

"What are you saying, Gwen?!" Ben asked. "You and I are a team!"

Ben paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He knew that Gwen was going to die at any moment now, but he wanted to make sure she understood how he felt. That she remembered all of the wonderful memories they shared together.

"We took on enemies that most other Plumbers wouldn't even THINK of fighting! No one is stronger than us, Gwen! No one!" Ben said.

"Ben... Listen! I understand how you feel... But you have to know... When you're outmatched." Gwen choked out through her gasps.

Tears began to well up in Gwen's eyes, and she could feel Ben's own tears falling onto her face. She smiled sadly at her cousin.

"But... Even though I'm about to die... I'm glad... That the last thing I saw... Was... You..."

With a final breath and a sad smile on her face, Gwendolyn Tennyson closed her eyes for the final time in her life. Ben's eyes began to narrow dangerously. He gritted his teeth as tears of anger and sadness continued to fall from his face. Anger at whoever is resposible for destroying everyone that was important to him, and sadness that he didn't get here in time to prevent their deaths.

**"GWEEEEEENNN!"**Ben shouted to the heavens.

He broke down sobbing right there and then, not noticing a certain pair of Ultimatrix users heading right for him. At least... Not until it was too late.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…?***_

* * *

_**As I said earlier, this is a story requested by Mace sheperd, but it just doesn't feel like my writing style. Especially many of the aspects of certain characters that he's requested of me. Therefore, I've posted a poll on whether or not I should continue this story or not, so go over there and cast your votes. I have one major rule for this poll though…**_

_**I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, WILL **__**NOT**_ _**BE ACCEPTING VOTES FROM REVIEWS! THEY MUST BE CAST ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**With that out of the way, I'll see you again in whatever it is I update next.**_

* * *

_**Poll Question: Do you want me to continue the story request for Mace sheperd, Albino 10 - Battles of Dragonball?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_


End file.
